


All this for fruit

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Пока Гера и Кейнан выясняют отношения, Эзра демонстрирует способность одним лот-обаянием сокрушать города, выводить корабли в гиперпространство и добывать пропитание. Ну, пока - последнее, но это ведь только начало.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	All this for fruit

Эзра положил ладони на стойку, приподнялся на цыпочки, распахнул глаза пошире, свёл бровки домиком и медленно моргнул.

Бармен посмотрел на него со смесью интереса и сомнения в его уместности здесь.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо и немного трагично начал Эзра. — Я хотел бы попросить у вас мейлуранового сока.

И снова моргнул, ещё медленнее.

— А деньги у тебя есть? — почти так же трагично спросил бармен.

Эзра вздохнул и чуть попятился вбок, надеясь, что завладел вниманием бармена достаточно для того, чтобы он совсем повернулся к двери спиной.

Это был план Эзры. Незаметно пробраться на нужную им улицу — а оттуда к промзоне — можно было через этот бар и глухой переулок, в который вела дверь чёрного хода. "Вы могли бы пролезть по вентиляции, но вы не можете", — сказал Эзра, и все посмотрели на Кейнана. Кейнан недоумённо оглядел их и развёл руками.

— Что?! Я один, что ли, туда не пролезу? Смотрите вон на Зеба!

— От тебя одни проблемы, — сокрушённо покачала головой Гера.

— Ой, да ты тоже не пролезешь, — заметил Кейнан.

— Не пролезу, — хладнокровно согласилась Гера, — но проблемы всё равно все от тебя.

— Нет проблем! — уверенно заявил Эзра. — Там днём народу обычно нет. Я отвлеку бармена, а вы прокрадётесь по стеночке. А я потом пролезу обычным путём по вентиляции и открою вам дверь снаружи.

— Отвлечёшь? — уточнил Кейнан.

Эзра медленно моргнул, привалился к стене плечом, скрестил руки на груди и принял расслабленную позу.

— Своим неподражаемым обаянием. Которым я сразил тебя, кстати, украв твои ящики. Признай.

Кейнан смерил его взглядом, вздохнул, бессильно махнул рукой и вышел.

Эзра проводил его торжествующим взглядом и обернулся обратно к остальным.

— Что? Я выживал на этом семь лет, доверьтесь мне.

— Я сирота, — печально сказал Эзра. — И не пил мейлурановый сок много, много лет. Моя мама поила им меня в детстве. У вас была мама?

Бармен внимательно его оглядел и осторожно предположил:

— Допустим.

Эзра посмотрел на него доверительно.

— Тогда вы понимаете, о чём я.

Сабина высунулась из-за косяка двери и заглянула внутрь. Эзра душераздирающе вздохнул и опять моргнул. Наступал критический момент. Пора было переходить к решительной атаке.

— Мои родители отдали жизни за Империю, — сообщил он и убедительно подрожал подбородком.

Сабина махнула рукой — и Гера, Кейнан и Зеб быстро зашли внутрь и двинулись вдоль стены к чёрному входу.

Бармен приподнял бровь. Эзра подумал и добавил:

— И дядя с тётей тоже.

Подумал ещё секундочку и увеличил количество жертв до более внушительного:

— Два дяди. И три тёти.

Бармен облокотился на стойку и подпёр лицо кулаком.

— Они тоже поили тебя мейлурановым соком?

— Нет, — печально ответил Эзра. — Но они подарили мне собаку.

— Все пятеро? — участливо спросил бармен.

— Недешёвая была собака, — важно кивнул Эзра.

Чоппер на самом медленном и тихом ходу катился вдоль стены. Кейнан шибанулся головой о выступающую из стены балку и теперь крался согнувшись. Зеб последовал его примеру, Гера шла за ними прогулочным шагом, сунув руки в карманы, а Сабина уже была у чёрного входа и ждала их, поглядывая на Эзру.

Бармен кивнул и оттолкнулся от стойки, явно собираясь заняться своими делами.

— Собака тоже умерла, — поспешно добавил Эзра.

Бармен замер.

Эзра вытянулся в струнку и торжественно заключил:

— За Империю.

Бармен вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Вы же знаете, какими они бывают умными, — пояснил Эзра.

— Что, настолько? — уточнил бармен.

Эзра с жаром кивнул и хлопнул себя ладонью по груди.

— Вы не представляете. Съела трёх повстанцев, но остальные пятеро смогли её одолеть. Она отдала свою жизнь за то, чтобы мы могли уйти. И умереть за Империю позже. В следующий раз.

— Да где он? — раздражённо прошипел Кейнан. — Десять минут уже ждём, чего он там застрял? Может, случилось что?

— Может, он вырос настолько, что не влез в вентиляцию, — предположила Гера.

Сабина хихикнула.

Кейнан посмотрел на Геру задумчиво и слегка растерянно.

Гера закатила глаза.

— Боже, Кейнан, я шучу.

Кейнан покривил ртом.

— Не повод для шуток, между прочим, это сильно повлияло бы на половину наших планов.

Гера пожала плечами.

— Можно меньше его кормить, чтоб он не рос. И научить его курить. Говорят — сильно замедляет рост.

И она придирчиво оглядела Кейнана с ног до головы. Кейнан посмотрел на неё с язвительным интересом. Гера развела руками.

— Всё ради восстания!

— Никакой морали у тебя, — прошипел Кейнан.

— Твой Орден отправлял на войну тринадцатилетних детей, — прошипела в ответ Гера, — моральный ты мой.

— Это другое! — прошипел Кейнан.

— Хочешь обсудить это? — прошипела Гера.

— Нет! — прошипел Кейнан.

— Да ёлки-палки, — зашипела Сабины, — вы оба не с той ноги сегодня встали, что ли?

Гера и Кейнан обернулись к ней, и она было уже пожалела, что встряла, но тут дверь отворилась — и на пороге, в лучах света и со стаканом мейлуранового сока в руке, появился Эзра.

— Наконец-то! — зашипел Кейнан громче. — Ты что так долго?

— Я не мог уйти оттуда без сока! — возмутился Эзра. — Я столько сил потратил на этот развод, это было уже делом чести.

— Ооооох, — сказал Кейнан, подвинул Эзру плечом и вышел наружу.

— Да ты посмотри на него, — шипела ему в спину Гера, — его же можно вообще не кормить! Сколько мы сэкономим! Кейнан. Ну Кейнан. Позволь своему падавану воровать. Мораль жмёт, да, Кейнан? Мы живём разбоем, милый...

— Гера!

— Это другое дело, да?

— Да!

— Ага.

— Я иногда не понимаю, почему мы до сих пор живы, — пробурчал Зеб.

— Благодаря нам с тобой, — ответила Сабина, хлопнув себя по шлему и крутанув в руке бластер. — Без нас бы они пропали давно.

Чоппер проехал между ними, нецензурно прожужжав.

Эзра залпом допил сок, дисциплинированно выбросил стаканчик в урну, довольно утёр рот рукавом и на секундочку задержался, оглядываясь, прежде чем догнать остальных. Отличный был лотальский денёк. И довольно прибыльный.


End file.
